


Shining Star

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The seven boys all love their eighth, their eldest. He's like the sun, bright and warm. Here is five words they think of when thinking of him and why.----------Also known as, I fell way to hard for Seonghwa, found cute words and wrote about him. Am I confident that I used all the words correctly? No. Did I proofread? Also no. I just really love Seonghwa lmao





	Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing really sexual about this I just don't know how ao3 works and tbh they do kiss and like,,thighs are mentioned?

Opulent – lush, ostentatiously luxurious

Seonghwa's face was opulent, skin golden and eyes honey brown. His nose curved perfectly and his jaw was sharp but the words he spoke were soft. His hair framed his face and looked silky. A single glance had anyone melting like chocolate on a warm day.

Seeing Seonghwa was exactly like seeing the sun after days of clouds. When he blinked it was like an angels wings crossing over and blocking the suns rays. When he smiled it was like a fresh gulp of water, cool on that summers day.

His lips curved upwards naturally and his cheeks were rounded. His eyebrows were well defined and his ears stuck out a bit. He was soft and sharp, warm and cold, sexy and cute. It was what Hongjoong had grown to love about their eldest.

He was the one that would bring them snacks during practice but he was also the one with the criticism. He was the one to heal aches and create them, but never in a bad way. The aches he would create would be for their benefit, like aches in their legs from that walk they needed or ache in their hearts when reminded of home. Seonghwa was never bad.

Seonghwa would help you cry if you had to or he would help you laugh. His lips would twitch in just that way, an invitation for a kiss after a long day. His eyes would blink slowly as him and any others would prepare to nap when possible. Seonghwa's face was opulent.

Tranquility - calm, peacefull

Being around Seonghwa always invoke a strong feeling of calm, of home and reassurance. His soft touches would lead any man to peace and his softer words bring tears.

The man was the definition of trustworthy in all their eyes. If there was any argument, they would head to Seonghwa who would shake his head softly and hold your hands as he mediated. Fights never lasted long even if it was rare for them to start in the first place.

The man could tell when all was beginning to be too much, eyes seeing all the worn edges on their face. He would collect Wooyoung from the practice room when he stressed too much, would shut off the computer for Hongjoong at 3am.

His slender hands always knew where they were needed but always with permission. Slow movements or whispered questions of permission always made sure he never crossed a line. If Yunho sometimes felt too gross to be held, Seonghwa would sit and listen or chat or hum. But if San was clingy, Seonghwa was never one to deny him unless it was for the best.

At 11pm each night at the dorms, after the whole group had been collected and tucked in he would hum. Seonghwa's door was always wide open for the others, so his deep hums of one thing or another carried. The melodies became familiar to each of the boys, their hearts learning the beat of it as they slept too.

Seonghwa was tranquil.

Opia -The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.

When Seonghwa would look you in the eyes it was like he could see very speck of you. He would look deep down into your soul and see each grain of anger or sadness. Hiding things was impossible no matter how you tried. Jongho once tried to deny him from looking him in the eyes but it was like trying to stop drawing breath.

Looking Seonghwa in the eyes brought you comfort on dark days, words unsaid but still heard. I love yous scattered across each blink, its okays seen in each flickering gaze. You could read a whole book from looking in his eyes, but not always about him.

The male was good at showing what he wanted when he wanted to. He kept few secrets though, for he knew problems left unfixed were like leaks that wouldn't shut. If there was an issue he would find the right person to chat to just to close it up so he could rest easy and help others properly.

When he would shut his eyes for the night you would realise how small you would feel in his eyes. It was like he held a small galaxy there, one focusing only on you as if you were the brightest star or largest planet. You would realise just how much he knew about you and sometimes the rest of the group hated it. They hated how small and vulnerable they felt next to their eldest, how they felt like a passing cloud by their god.

But Seonghwa knew this too and knew how to stop. He knew how to stop his eyes from searching them, knew how to let them keep their secrets if they had to. Yeosang sometimes had to give him head pats as he covered his eyes, pained at seeing too much yet too little. It was their thing though so even if Seonghwa didn't feel like he had totally invaded their privacy the head pats would continue. 

They all learned that this was the feeling of opia.

scabulous - proud of a scar on your body, which is an autograph signed to you by a world grateful for your continued willingness to play with her, even when you don’t feel like it.

Being an idol had its downfalls as did everything else. Bruised knees would beg for a rest from dropping down during dances, ankles would yell as they jerked to the side again and again. Bellies would growl, hands would shake and eye bags would grow. 

Mingi just wanted to rest sometimes, like when they're still dancing past 1am or when they're on stage for the fifth time in two days. It was days like those when Seonghwa would swoop in like a guardian angel. Soft kisses and reassurances would calm them all down and if their dragon was lucky he could make them feel proud.

Seonghwa adored it when he managed to make Jongho preen at the sight of his small scar on his pinky, there from when he fell during practice. (He had broken the small finger and had to get it fixed up at the hospital, but that was in the past.) He would let the youngest know it was a sign of how hard he worked, let Hongjoong know his little shin scar was to be proud of too.

His boys were weary of dancing till the crack of dawn, of singing till their voices worked no more. He was well aware that they still glowed but knew they needed assistance. So the mom of the group would say what was needed to be said and turn their weary sighs to onces of pride and exhilaration at the thought that yeah, maybe they had been doing well.

Seonghwa helped them feel scabulous.

ageless - lasting for a long time or forever.

Seonghwa was ageless, his delicate presence forever lingering. The smell of his rosy shower gel would forever stick to his pillow, his warmth forever surrounding them. Even when he had to leave to the shops, the way he would grab your hand would last till he came back to hold it again.

When he would cup Hongjoong's neck as they passionately kissed, both feelings would have him tingly for the rest of the day. When he would run his fingers softly down Wooyoungs thigh as he left the bed, his legs would feel wobbly for the day.

His voice would echo throughout their rooms even if he had spoken weeks ago. His quiet music would still be heard even after he had finished cooking and turned it off. Nothing about Seonghwa could be forgotten, even if he did the bare minimum of things.

To his boyfriends, Seonghwa was perfect in every way. His soft snores would lull the others to sleep rather than keep them up, his sneezes never startling. No matter what would happen, Seonghwa could be seen anywhere. In the way the books lay open, in the way the trees rustled on an autumn evening, in the way fresh coffee smells.

Seonghwa would be with them forever, ageless and definitely loved for all that time.


End file.
